Sealed with a Kiss
by Shini02
Summary: Oneshot. CannonballxIcemanxCannonball. It's always the ones you never suspect.


**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I'd have ownership of XME? Seriously? Ha. I wish.

* * *

**Sealed with a Kiss**

Sam Guthrie woke with a jump, as though he had a dream he was falling and was just about to hit the ground. His eyes were wide, and the dream left his chest heaving. Slowly, he brought his knees up once he untangled them from his bedsheets, then cautiously sat up. Though the aching in his loins made sitting up a rather difficult task to accomplish at the moment. He cupped his face in his hands, and mumbled something incoherant even to his own ears. What the hell kind of cruel joke was his mind playing on him? He wasn't supposed to have dreams like that about his room mate. And said dreams sure as hell were not supposed to leave him hard and aching.

Sighing, Sam carefully removed the thin sheet from his lower body, and glanced down at his erection. He was tempted, like any male, to service himself... But he refused to do it considering the images that were still fresh in his mind. Quietly he stood and walked over to the bathroom the bedroom had. The last thing he needed right now was Bobby to wake up and pop a question about his...circumstances. To Bobby it might look like Sam just woke up with a hard-on. But it wasn't just that. Sam woke up with a hard-on...because of Bobby.

But it was nothing a cold shower couldn't fix...

The moment he was inside the shower stall, he turned the cold water on, letting the cool spray wash over the front of his slender body. He closed his eyes, thinking purposely of nothing as the fire inside his loins was put to rest. After a moment of blank images in his mind, the cold rushing against his flesh suddenly felt vaguely familiar. It felt like that cold, painfully sweet touch Bobby had in his dream...

Sam's eyes shot open wide. Had he willingly let that come into his mind? Damn it, why did everything suddenly sound so erotic? This was not good. This was definitely not good.

Quickly he turned off the water and dried himself off. He dressed into his shorts again, and went back to his bed, making sure he didn't look at Bobby. Instead he looked at the clock beside his bed, and groaned. 4:38am. No one in their right mind would get up at this hour. And there was still three hours before Logan's daily Danger Room session. Danger Room sessions suddenly sounded so much better than laying in bed waiting for a good hour to get up, thinking about what was going on with him... But it looked like he had no choice in this matter. Waiting up for the next three hours pondering just what the hell that dream meant--and more over, why the hell had it been about Bobby--seemed to be the only thing Sam could do.

Four hours later, after Logan's training session, Sam trudged out of the Danger Room lazily. He was exhausted, from both the session and the lack of much needed sleep. He had spent the last few hours fully awake, analyzing his dream--which he now thought of as a nightmare. He came to a conclusion that frightened him to say the least; Bobby was cute. Handsome even. Maybe even sexy. He closed his eyes as he started to think about the blasted dream again and how Bobby pleasured him in ways he never thought possible.

"Hey Sam, we're heading out into the pool. You wanna come?" Ray Crisp said, his hand suddenly on Cannonball's shoulder. Sam looked at his hand, then up at Ray.

"Uh... Ah dunno, Ray. Ah was thinkin' 'bout goin' back t'bed an' all. Ah didn't sleep well an'--" Berserker was glaring at his friend.

Sam sighed, "fine, fine, Ah'll go. Jus' gimme a minute t' get ready, ahlright?" Ray nodded and lagged behind to talk with Tabitha, Roberto, Amara, Jubilee, Rahne and Jamie.

"Whoa, someone's grumpy this morning," Bobby Drake suddenly said beside Sam, his hand latching onto his best friend's shoulder. Sam didn't look at Bobby.

"Ah am not grumpy," Sam defended himself, mumbling. "Ah'm just tired."

"Well, then maybe you need a dip in the pool. Might wake you up," Bobby shrugged and removed himself from Sam.

"Yeah, maybeh."

Ten minutes later, Sam was changed into his swimming trunks, and deciding if he really should go down to the pool. Suddenly the wrath of Ray "Berserker" Crisp seemed like nothing compared to the identity crisis he was going through.

Since he woke up, he couldn't even bring himself to look at Bobby. No, he wasn't repulsed by the dream or Bobby now. In fact he was handling it pretty well, even if he did say so himself. There was another reason why he couldn't face the Iceman now. Because he... liked him. That was the only explaination that he could come up with. Why else would he have _that_ kind of dream about Bobby?

Now coming to the conclusion that he was possibly gay or bi, didn't phase him all that much. Gender had really never mattered to him. But what did bothered him was the person he had feelings for so suddenly. Bobby Drake. Bobby-straight-as-a-ruler-Drake.

Like was unfair sometimes.

Five minutes later and Sam was finally outside with the others. He had honestly never seen the pool so crowded before. Then again, this was probably the hottest day of the year. Sam slid himself into the shallow end of the water, shivering as the cool liquid made contact with his burning skin. He then quickly had to cover his face when Bobby 'cannonballed' into the deepered end of the pool, sending water everywhere. The girls squealed. Amara, Jubilee and Tabitha suddenly tackling Bobby into the water as payback.

"Wow, they're getting him good," Ray said smirking, sitting on the edge of the pool beside Sam.

Sam looked into the water, watching the drawstrings on his shorts flow gently with the water. "Yeah, they are, aren't they?" He mumbled.

"Bobby!" Tabby suddenly squealed, her back to Sam and Ray. "Give that back, you perv!" Upon closer inspection, Sam noticed Tabby was holding her chest and Bobby was holding her bikini top.

"Woohoo! Go Bobby!" Ray cheered on his team-mate as did Roberto. The other girls tried not to go into a fit of giggles as Tabby stumbled around in the water, hardly able to keep her balance. Jamie quickly hid behind Jubilee, not wanting to see Tabitha's naked chest. Not that he didn't want to, of course. He just knew the older girl would probably kill him if he stole a peek.

"Bah, screw this. You're dead, Drake!" Tabby suddenly shouted letting her chest go and lunging at Bobby. She easily took him under the water. After a moment she surfaced, pulling her top back on, smirking proudly as Bobby came up sputtering.

"You cheated, Boom-Boom!" Bobby protested, looking at the small hole on the side of his bathing suit now.

"All's fair in love and war, Bobby-pop." Tabby stuck out her tongue.

Sam's fists were clenched under the water. Watching Bobby suddenly tackle Tabitha into the water again wasn't doing wonders for his heartstrings at the moment.

"Ah'm gonna go," Sam mumbled. Ray shrugged.

"Suit yourself, man." Ray then quickly went back to the little wrestling match Bobby and Tabitha were having. Sam wasted no time in hoisting himself out of the water and heading back into the mansion. Of course he made sure to toss Tabitha a look that could kill.

He had been in his room for what felt like forever. Sam lay on his bed, eyes locked onto the ceiling. Maybe if he counted the dots, the jealous feelings would go away. Hell, maybe everything would go away. What was the point in being jealous if there was really nothing to be jealous over? It wasn't like he stood a change with Bobby or anything.

He groaned something incoherant and squeezed his eyes shut tight. Why oh why did awkward things keep happening to him? First taking charge of the family after his dad died. Then working the mines in his place at the same time. Then he found out he was a mutant, and was sent here. Then he found out he had some sort of attraction to men. And now, worst of all, he had a crush on his best friend.

Maybe when he opened his eyes everything would go away.

Every so slowly, Sam opened his eyes, then blinked. "Bobby?" He questioned the figure looming over him. _'Dang it, not again!'_

"In the flesh," Bobby--the actual Bobby and not a imaginary figure--said, sitting onto Sam's bed. "What's up?"

And there were those erotic thoughts again. The ones he shouldn't be having about Bobby. "Uh.. nothin'... How'd ya get in here?" Sam asked, sitting up slowly.

"How do you think, brainiac? I came through the door." Bobby chirped happily, smirking at the other boy. "And don't you 'nothin'' me. What'd Tabby do that ticked you off so much?"

Sam blushed faintly. "Ah... Ah dunno. She was jus' annoyin' meh." He shrugged giving a typical answer.

"You were just jealous," Bobby teased Sam, playfully waving him off with his hand.

The color visibly faded from Sam's cheeks, and he squeaked out something that was supposed to be a protest. "Ah am not jealous o' her!" He said quickly, defensively.

Bobby arched an eyebrow. After a moment, a grin spread on Bobby's lips and he leaned in closer to Sam. "I think you are. Is there something you're not telling me, Mr. Guthrie?" Bobby almost purred as he spoke.

Sam could feel Bobby's cool breath brush against his collarbone as he spoke; he was that close. The Kentuckian's throat went dry as images of what might happen coarsed through his mind. And he hoped to whatever higher power was out there that Bobby wasn't just playing with him right now.

"Ah'm not hidin' nothin', Bobby." Sam mumbled after a moment.

Bobby only leaned in closer, his damp and cool body almost touching Sam's now. Sam was a horrible liar, and it was obvious he was lying now from the way he was blanched and blushing all at the same time. It was kind of cute, even if Bobby did say so him self.

Casually, the Iceman straddled the other boy. "Sam Guthrie, you suck at lying. You suck at being in the closet too."

Sam's powder blue eyes shot up to meet Bobby's. "Wha-? How'd ya know? Ah mean--"

Bobby rolled his eyes as Sam started to babble and protest. Yep, he sucked at being in the closet. As casually as he straddled Sam, Bobby brought his lips down onto the other males.

Sam's eyes opened even wider if that was possible, and he quickly pulled away. It felt like he had been electrocuted through his lips. "Why'd ya do that?"

"Because I wanted to." Bobby shrugged as though nothing had happened.

"Why th' hell would ya-- Oh... Oh! You're--?" No freaking way was this really happening. This had to be some sort of dream. Right...? "More ovah, ya like--ya like..." He was stammering like there was no tomorrow.

"Yep." Bobby said almost proudly. "Now stop asking questions, and kiss me." Bobby leaned down before Sam could answer, stealing Sam's lips in a demanding kiss.

Sam was tense at first, then slowly melted into the kiss. Bobby tasted the same as he did in his dream the night before. He felt the same, too; icy yet warm. A weird combination, but it was the best way to describe Bobby's skin. One would have to touch to fully understand what Sam was feeling.

As the kiss intensified ever so slightly, Sam couldn't help but smile. All it took was a simple kiss to clarify the most complicated thoughts in his mind. All it took was a kiss to seal a gap between the two that seemed endless moments ago.

-End


End file.
